A Dance for the Night
by Lycorise
Summary: The party takes a breather in an Orlesian ball. The Inquisitor gets Cassandra onto the dance floor, and has a little conversation. [f!Trevelyan/Cassandra]


Kathryn could not help but smile when she looked over the grand ballroom. The first thing anyone would notice was Iron Bull, dressed in a formal suit that fit him perfectly - courtesy of a renowned tailor recommended by Vivienne. He looked smart; although no amount of persuasion could convince him to take his eye patch off. Even then, eye patch or no, he was probably one of the most prominent figures for the evening. He was currently engaged in an energetic waltz with Sera, who was clad in a light blue dress with bold cuts down her chest and back. They made quite an amusing sight: holding each other's hands and cutting a huge and happy swath through the throng of dancers, all of whom hastened to get out of the way before they got squashed by the odd pair.

Solas was an unexpected hit with the ladies - not to mention some men. They found his quiet demeanour mysterious, and that he was an elf who was definitely _not_ a servant added points to his appeal. He was reticent at first, but Orlesians were nothing if not persistent, and managed to get him onto the dance floor. Kathryn pitied him a little; every time a dance ended, she could see him trying to inch out of sight, before being caught by another admirer and dragged back onto the floor. Speaking of being out of sight…Cole was hiding in the shadows somewhere behind Kathryn. Vivienne had insisted that the boy get an outfit as well, even though she knew he did not want to be seen. He was not going to remain hidden throughout the entire ball, was he? Or so Vivienne thought. He had spent the entire affair tailing behind the Inquisitor, the one he had come to regard as an older sister, all the while appearing invisible to others. It was a little disconcerting to feel a pair of eyes on her all the time, but she had gotten used to it as the evening wore on.

The two from the Inquisition who appeared absolutely refined and comfortable in this setting were Vivienne and Dorian. The circle enchanter kept her magnificent hat on as usual, but had swapped her more practical wear for flowing silks that complemented her dark skin perfectly. Just one look and you could tell this woman took fashion seriously. Her poise and fierce aura demanded respect from people, and they gave it willingly with no small amount of awe. Dorian had a relatively more friendly mien. He looked absolutely debonair in his sleek cloths. Coupled with his witty charm, it came as no question that the ladies were flocking to him like moths to a flame. The gracious man welcomed the attention and tactfully turned down lewd offers, before he turned his attention to some of the more attractive male specimens in the room - no doubt giving a few lewd offers of his own as well.

It was a pity that their three advisors could not make it. Leliana was away on her own mission, Josephine had to prepare for a meeting the day after, and Cullen offered to stay behind to hold the fort. The Inquisitor planned to give those three a few days off their duties as compensation. Maker knows they needed it.

Kathryn herself had enjoyed the evening so far. It had a remarkably relaxed atmosphere as compared to trekking through dangerous terrain and enemy territory. Dancing was not something she was especially skilled in, but she did enjoy it, and had her share of dance partners. The one who, in contrast, did not dance at all - apart from Cole - was Cassandra. The warrior was currently seated at a corner of the hall, arms crossed and glaring dangerously at anyone who tried to approach her for a dance. Kathryn did not think she would ever see Cassandra wear a dress, but here she was - after a long argument with Vivienne. She had wanted something more "practical", but Vivienne stated plainly that her "everyday rags" were inappropriate, and it was a dress or nothing. The truth was, Cassandra sincerely wanted "nothing" to do with this ball, but Kathryn managed to step and dance on her nerves long enough to get her to consent. No doubt she was going to cleave the Inquisitor in two the moment they returned to their lodgings.

But still, she had better enjoy this sight as much as she could. It was quite unexpected, but Cassandra had a more regal air in that outfit: dark blue velvet with a high collar. Sure, she came from a royal family, but years as a warrior had buried that part of her completely. In fact, not much noble breeding is being shown even now; Cassandra was breaking probably every rule of being a lady - by Orlesian standards, anyway.

With a sigh, Kathryn stood from her chair and made her way over to the sullen woman, turning down a dance request along the way. She would get her on the dance floor tonight even if it killed her.

"My lady Cassandra," Kathryn greeted when she reached her target, imitating the soft, fluttery manner of speech of the more pampered Orlesian ladies. "I could not help but notice you have not danced once throughout the entire affair. Does no one appeal to your fancy?"

The Seeker gave the redhead a withering look. "This entire ball does not appeal to me. I would rather be back on the road doing something less useless."

"Now, now, dear Seeker. Even heroes must take a break once in a while. The heavy pressure of saving the world may turn them bitter, or even drive them insane."

"If you've come just to aggravate me, I suggest that you leave immediately." The warning in her tone was unfortunately ignored by the Inquisitor.

"Aw, come now," Kathryn pouted, dropping the "lady" act. "I asked you to come so you could take a break and have fun. Would it kill you to go socialise and maybe dance a little?"

"I don't dance," came the curt reply.

"Really? A member of the great, royal Pentaghast family cannot dance?"

Cassandra's lips thinned. _Oops._

"I'm sorry - "

"I have long since left that kind of life behind me. My lineage does not matter."

"Well," Kathryn ventured, clearing her throat. "Even so, nobles aren't the only ones who can dance."

"There are people who dance, and there are those who do not. Which do you think I am, Inquisitor?"

"The…former?" Kathryn tried cheekily, to which Cassandra responded with a deep breath, closing her eyes as though trying to keep her cool.

"Okay, okay. The latter." Kathryn turned to gaze at the dance floor. The number of dancers never seemed to thin out. Either the Orlesians had very good stamina, or there were just that many people. Probably both. The entire hall - which was big enough to house an army - was filled, and she could swear there was a man who was always on the dance floor when she looked. The Inquisitor shuffled on her feet, then turned back to Cassandra who was still steadfastly stuck to her chair.

"You know, it's getting rather late. I think I'll be heading back to our quarters soon," Kathryn informed the woman, who looked up hopefully. "_But_, I'll enjoy one last dance before leaving."

Hopes dashed, Cassandra heaved a great sigh and crossed her arms impatiently. "Well, be quick about it. Then we can finally leave."

Kathryn laughed. "How do you enjoy something while rushing through it?"

"Just - " A hint of desperation entered Cassandra's voice. "Just go find a partner and be done with it. I'll be here when you've finished."

"Oh no, you won't."

Cassandra's brow arched curiously, then she scowled when a hand was extended to her in invitation.

"Will you dance with me, my lady?"

"_No._" The fierce reply would have sent her scurrying - if she did not know the woman well enough, like all the rest who had asked.

"No? Then I don't believe I'll be giving you a choice on this one," Kathryn stated simply before reaching out to grasp Cassandra's hand in her own. She was not surprised that the woman was immovable when she tugged. The Inquisitor returned the Seeker's glare unflinchingly. Then a playful smirk crossed Kathryn's lips. With her free hand, she gestured at Cassandra's chair - which slid out from under her.

The warrior's eyes widened in surprise, hand gripping tighter onto her only source of support - the mage who took advantage of her momentary lapse to drag her toward the dance floor.

"Oh, no. No!" Cassandra hissed, trying to dig her heels in and pull back without causing a scene.

"Oh, yes. _Yes_," came the only reply.

"_No!_" But it was too late. Kathryn had dragged her near the centre of the floor. The redhead grinned, holding Cassandra's hand and guiding it to her waist - hoping that the brunette would not break her bones in revenge. When she felt no jolt of pain, Kathryn held Cassandra's other hand a little higher, and started easing them into the dance.

Kathryn dared to look at her taller dance partner, and found the Nevarran stubbornly staring at her shoulder. Cassandra's brows were furrowed in a deep scowl, her jaw clenched. The Inquisitor chuckled softly.

"Cassandra," she started gently, drawing the other woman's attention. "It's impolite not to look at your partner while dancing."

The warrior kept silent, opting to roll her eyes instead; although she did allow herself to be steered through the moves.

"Hm. You haven't stepped on my toes yet," Kathryn observed after a few minutes. "Seems like you do know how to dance after all."

"I never said I didn't know how to. Just - "

"You don't, I know," Kathryn finished the sentence for her, smiling gently and letting the conversation drop to enjoy the moment. Cassandra's hand - which had stopped gripping hers so tightly, thank the Maker - held hers firmly, almost reassuringly so. Her skin was calloused, from all the time spent holding a sword. Kathryn could feel a ragged scar running across the palm. She wondered where that came from; killing a dragon, perhaps? She was a Pentaghast, after all.

A few minutes passed before Kathryn decided to break the silence.

"How do you feel?"

"Feel?" Cassandra responded, unsure what the Inquisitor meant.

"Yes. Feel. The past few weeks have not been…kind to us. Even the great Hero of Orlais is prone to feeling tired, no?"

The brunette considered the question for a moment.

"I do feel tired," Cassandra admitted quietly, as though afraid someone would overhear. "But I am used to it."

Kathryn smiled indulgently. "You may be, but I don't want you to wear yourself out. I don't want to see you…" _Broken_, she wanted to say. But she let it drop. They were supposed to enjoy the night, damn it. It would probably be their last respite for a long time.

"See me…?"

"No, nothing," the mage evaded, stretching her smile wider. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Are you?" Cassandra shot the question back. "I thought you wanted to enjoy your last dance for the night."

"I am."

"I'm quite sure there are better dancers who would make you enjoy it even more," the warrior attempted futilely.

"I'm sure there is not," Kathryn smirked at Cassandra's confused frown. Could she really be that oblivious?

Then she noticed her partner glancing at other dancers more frequently and looked over Cassandra's shoulder. Ah. It seems the song has changed, and everyone else had already gotten more…intimate with their partners. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a blonde waving energetically at her from beside the musicians. She cocked her head, watching Sera gesticulate with her arms…miming pulling someone closer.

So Sera had requested the change in music. That sly little…

Gathering her courage, Kathryn dared to guide Cassandra's hands around her waist, hoping the brunette would not pull away…or do something drastic and painful. She did not, but the woman's body began to tense up. Before she could make a split decision to leave, Kathryn rested her hands around Cassandra's neck.

"Kathryn - "

"Shush. We have to follow the music."

"I don't - " Cassandra began, but stopped abruptly. Kathryn could feel the unease radiating off her.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" She asked, getting ready to stop. "If so, we - "

"No, I - it's fine," Cassandra cut her off.

"Thanks," Kathryn said softly, well aware that this was probably the last time she could enjoy being so close to the Seeker. She was so driven, so determined to live up to expectations of being Seeker, and a part of the Inquisition. Other…distractions would probably just get brushed aside.

"Are you all right?" Cassandra's voice brought her out of her musings. Kathryn jerked her head up, feeling a little disoriented.

"What?"

"You looked very far away from here," _and upset._ It was not often that she caught Kathryn looking sullen. The Inquisitor always had that devil-may-care attitude about her, even in the thick of battle. But she would act proper - as expected of the Inquisitor - when needed.

"Was I?" A wry smile crossed Kathryn's face. "Maybe I was."

Throughout their journey so far, she always cherished Cassandra's presence. No matter where they were, having the resolute warrior around gave her a sense of security. If things went awry, knowing her back was covered by someone so capable set her mind at ease.

Taking the chance to push her limits, Kathryn traced the scar on Cassandra's face lightly. The brunette's lips twitched, but she said nothing.

"How did you get this?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why does it not matter?"

An exasperated huff. "Must you always play games?"

"Humour me," Kathryn replied. "Please."

"A battle."

That elicited a breathy laugh from the mage. "You can be so…frustrating, sometimes."

"The same can be said of you."

"I know," Kathryn answered, adjusting her hold on her partner. This dance would be ending soon…too soon.

"Do you ever think about the future, after we close the Veil?"

Cassandra frowned, tilting her head. "No, not really. I prefer to focus on our current task at hand."

"Dancing?"

"Closing the Veil."

"Of course," Kathryn played along. She did not know what kind of answer she had expected then. "But do you have no plans? Not even an inkling? Surely you don't intend to spend your entire life fighting on the battlefield?"

"That may be possible. It's what I am comfortable with."

"What about settling down?"

"I…" the brunette started uncertainly. "I have not thought much about it. It is a matter that is unimportant to me."

A pause. "…I see."

"What about you? You sound as if you have plans of your own."

"I thought I did. But…I may have to think it over."

"And why is that - "

Kathryn leaned in swiftly, pressing her lips against Cassandra's. The other woman went still. The world around her ceased to exist. All she could feel was Cassandra - her surprisingly soft and warm lips, the firm hands on her lower back, the soft touch of their noses.

She lingered for a while, before pulling back a little.

"Thanks for the dance," Kathryn breathed, feeling her cheeks heat up. Her eyes started to go moist. She pulled away hastily and pushed her way through the crowd of dancers without a backward glance, leaving a stunned Cassandra in the middle of the hall.


End file.
